Above the Clouds
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: There aren't many thing Dean Winchester is afraid of. But one think still make his kness turn to jelly: Flying. Sam and Cas trying to help him lose this fear of his.


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_  
><em>Gosh my fingers are burning now. I write way too much at the moment XD.<br>But i couldn't resist. When i got this idea i had to write it down.  
>And this is what came out. And again they are just FRIENDS! Gosh...<em>  
><em>And this track inspired me very, very much to write this fic (it is beautiful especially at 1:38):<br>watch?v=t987p0f9y54_  
><em>And again i am so very sorry for grammerspelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).<em>  
><em>Hope you like it and feedback is always welcome.<em>

**_Above the clouds_******

For days Dean felt that something was wrong, that his brother Sam and the angel Castiel planned something and he had the feeling that he was the main person in this plan. He tried to hide his nervousness as good as he could when he was alone with these two.

Just a few hours before they had been at Bobby's house and had spent the last three days with him in order to regain some energy. Today, they had moved on to examine some demons activities that had taken place two hundred miles to the east of them in a small town.

Two hundred miles.

That would be a long drive and Dean knew that they had to make at least one stopover. In situations like these, the hunter wanted nothing more than to be an angel, because then he would not waste his time with sleeping...

Hours and hours he and Sam drove through a godforsaken area and there was not a motel in sight, let alone a sign which announced a small town or something like that. Nothing but woods and a long, almost seemingly endless road stretching before them, and the sun slowly began to sink to announce the evening. It was a beautiful summer evening. A warm breeze blew, the leaves of the trees swayed gently back and forth...

But Dean had no eyes for the beauty of Mother Nature.

He continued to think about Sam and Castiel.

Above all about Sam, since he always watched him from the corner of his eyes, and whenever he looked at him, Sam's lips curled into a grin, which made Dean shiver.

That couldn't mean anything good...

It came as it had to come.

Dean stopped the Impala at the edge of a clearing and he was muttering when he went out of the car. Sam had insisted to drive into the forest and follow the uneven forest paths, as they had to spend the night there. And as they had demons and one or the other angel on their verses, it was not a wise idea to park the car at the edge of a main road and stay there. Where he could be seen by everybody...

For Dean it didn't matter anymore where they slept.

He was tired and he needed to move his legs, because he was traveling with his brother for some time now. And when he looked at it, even he had to admit that this forest was beautiful. Of course, he was careful not to say this out loud...

He took a few steps away from the car, paused, closed his eyes and enjoyed the slight breeze that gently caressed his skin. His lip curled into a small smile and his green eyes turned skyward. He watched as the single clouds passing by in the sky and the sun already gave them the color of a soft red. Dean shuddered at the thought of floating clouds high above this head.

Only too well he remembered his first case with the very first demon that he and his brother had almost killed when that damn demon had tried to bring a plane to crash. Since that day, Dean hated flying more than ever before and he would never again put a foot into a plane or fly in general.

He was not a flyer; he was one who needed solid ground underneath both feet.

He shook his head, trying to banish these thoughts and he turned around and wanted to go back to Sam as he stopped in his movements. He raised his brow when he saw Castiel, who suddenly stood beside his brother. Now and then one of the two squinted over to Dean, which sent a shiver down his spine again.

Whatever the two planned there, he did not like it and slowly he could not stand this ignorance anymore. He was about to set in motion and go to the two as he stopped in his movements yet again, because only now he noticed the two huge black wings behind Castiel's back. The eyes of the hunter were terror-stricken and with long, quick steps he was moving in the direction of the two.

"Cas! Are you mad?! Hide your wings! Immediately!"

"Dean calm down. Nobody can see him here."

"Sam's right Dean. No one will see me here. It's all right."

The two smiled at him as the older hunter came to a halt in front of them and again Dean raised his brow upward. Something was up here, which was certain as the Amen in the church. Sam and Castiel looked at him with a grin on their faces. For Sam it was nothing new to grin at him, but if the angel ever showed an emotion, then that meant certainly nothing good. He also had otherwise never seen his wings, unless he or Sam asked him about them and even then it didn't mean at all that Castiel would do them the favor and show them his glorious wings.

"Okay you two. Stop with these games. What is going on here?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you mean," Sam answered the question of his brother and his grin got wider, which made Dean take two steps back from him.

Castiel then came two steps closer to him and Dean felt the sinking feeling grew in his stomach.

"Cas! Don't come too close! And tell me what's going on! Since when you show any emotions huh? And why it doesn't bother you, that all the world can see your wings? Come on! Spit it out: What's going on here?!"

"Nothing's wrong," replied the angel in a calm voice, but Dean knew better, because the grin did not disappear from his face.

"Lying is a sin Cas. You, as an angel, should know best, right?"

Sam snorted, and he got a warning look from Dean and he patted Castiel on the shoulder.

"Come on Cas. Just tell him."

"Tell me what?"

The angel sighed and walked over to Dean, who, in return, almost immediately backed away a few steps.

"Dean. There is a reason why we made a stop and why I made my wings visible."

"I had such a feeling," the hunter returned with a roll of his eyes.

"Get to the point Cas!"

"Fly with me."

Silence.

Dean's eyes were frozen with shock as the words had reached his brain and immediately he took a few more steps back from the angel, who grinned at him again and Sam fared no different.

"What?! Are you out of your mind Cas? I won't fly with you!" Dean shot back as soon as he had regained his voice.

"Ouch Dean. Now you have hurt his feelings."

"It's okay, Sam. Dean. You have to know that it is a great honor for a human, if an angel asks him if he would like to fly with him. I don't want to force you to do it or to scare you with that. I know that you have a fear of flying. Sam told me about it."

"You did WHAT?!" Dean growled at his brother, who only raised his arms in defense and took a few steps backwards.

"Sorry Dean, but don't you think that it is about time that we should do something about your fear of flying? Cas will take care of that."

The older hunter could hardly believe his ears, and in that moment he felt betrayed by Sam.

"Cas is not a damn plane Sammy! He is an angel! "

"And he can fly."

Again there was this wicked grin on Sammy's face that Dean would have wiped from his face by now, but the chance he should not get.

As fast as Castiel stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach, the man couldn't look, and before he knew what was happening, he had lost the ground under his feet, as the angel swung gracefully upwards with strong wing beats

A sharp cry broke away from Dean's throat and he struggled violently in the strong grip of the angel and tried to free himself, but Cas gave him no chance to do that. Quite the opposite, because he turned the human around, so that he now lay with his face to him in his arms. Immediately the hunter clutched his trench coat firmly. His eyes were wide and the sheer panic reflected in them.

"LET ME DOWN!" he shouted in his fear and to give more force to his words, he tore at Castiel's clothes, but the angel simply pressed him closer against his body and gained steadily in height.

Higher and higher and higher flew the angel and, unlike Dean, he enjoyed the beauty of his father's creation. The remaining rays of the sun hit him and warmed his body, a gentle breeze stroked teasingly through his night-black feathers and whispered tenderly into his ears. The view was gorgeous, because he could look over the whole forest and beyond. He flew higher until he hovered above the clouds and there he stopped, slowed down and kept floating with powerful wing beats over the reddish glowing clouds.

He had protectively wrapped his arms around Dean and he felt the body of the hunter shook in his arms. He could hear his teeth chattering with fear and if he knew it not better, then he said he heard a soft whimper from the whole "Please, please, please Cas, let me down. I beg you... ".

"Are you crying Dean?" He asked as he felt something wet ran down his neck and it felt suspiciously like a tear on that was soon followed by another.

Dean had his face buried in the crook of the angel's neck and sobbed softly. As much as he had tried it, but he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. There were not many things that could scare Dean Winchester, but one thing could do this quite certainly and that was flying. It was bad, especially here, high above the clouds, and just in the arms of an angel who apparently made a joke of it and tortured him right now. And Dean was sure that this was his own, personal hell. He felt Castiel took one of his arms from his body and soon he tightened his own grip around the angel, clawed so much in his back that his knuckles turned white and his whimpers became louder. Then he felt someone stroking him gently on the back of his head and the back and the blush came over him as he felt Castiel's lips against his ear.

"Shhh, calm down Dean. It's all right. I will not let you fall," he heard Castiel's deep voice whisper gently into his ear, but it didn't make the situation any better.

That was clearly too much body contact for his taste and he couldn't free himself from the angel and tell him to go on distance, because if he would do that, he would plunge into the depths.

Again a hand gently brushed through his hair and then lingered at the back of his head. And again Castiel's breath tickled his ear, let him get Goosebumps and the feeling of shame in him increased even further. Should he survive this, he would make sure Castiel would regret this badly!

"Dean. Please calm down. Open your eyes and look at this wonderful sunset. You'll be fine. Please, trust me."

He should look at the sunset with him?

Was he landed in one of this schmaltzy love movies in which he would play the main role?

So it seemed to him at least.

"Just bring me back down. Please Cas. Let me down and I forget about this whole thing. No revenge, nothing. I swear it. Just please...stop it."

His voice trembled and his body was shaking more and more.

The wind whistled in his ears, made him shiver slightly, since he was only wearing a thin T-shirt and the steady beating of Castiel's mighty wings sounded in his ears.

When they would stop beating...

"Dean! Stop thinking about such things. I will not let you fall."

How in the world did Cas know about his thoughts?

Does he spat around in his head and could read in them, as in an open book?

"Yes I can."

The grin swung in the voice of the angel, and he squeezed Dean's body shortly with his arms.

"Now come on, Dean. Open your eyes. Open yourself to the beauty of this world and trust me. Just this once. I will not let you fall. It is safe. Please. Only then you will lose your fear."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was afraid as well when i was a young fledgling. It took a long time until I could fly. I was afraid I would not make it. My brothers have tried to show me that it is not dangerous, but for a long time I did not even dare to try it. Until my brother Gabriel taught me. In the same way, as I'm doing it with you now. Just that I will not teach you how to fly. I want to just take your fear from you. Sam told me what had happened in this airplane... "

There they were again. The pictures from that night in which he and his brother had almost died came back to him almost immediately and shot another wave of fear through his trembling body.

Castiel felt Dean's heartbeat rose and his body began to shake even more at those memories.

"Dean stop thinking about it. It is past. At that time a demon has ensured that such a thing could ever happen. I'm not a demon. I'm an angel. I'll never do such a terrible thing. I will protect you and I will ensure that you lose your fear. But for that you have to do me a favor: Open your eyes."

Dean still hesitated, struggled internally with the conflict to open his eyes, or to keep them closed until Castiel gave up and would bring him back on safe ground. But he knew that the angel could be stubborn as hell. When he gets something in his head, then he would go through with it.

Therefore, there was no other choice for the hunter.

He swallowed hard and his heart was pounding so much in his chest that he thought it would jump out of his body every second. But this did not happen, fortunately, and he took all of his remaining courage and opened his eyes. He raised his head and looked at the spectacle which was now unfolding before him. The first thing he saw were Castiel's wings, gently beating up and down. Then his gaze wandered further to the clouds and the setting sun, and he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. But it was not unpleasant. It was there only by his excitement and also the angel felt that he ceased to tremble and that he slowly relaxed in his arms.

"This is stunning..."

It was only a whisper, which was carried away with the wind, but Castiel had distinctly heard these words, and it made him smile warmly. But the smile faded quickly when he felt how Dean's body began to tremble again, as the hunter looked down.

The angel quickly pushed him slightly away from him, so that he could look at his face. With his free hand he grabbed Dean's chin and turned his head back up, forcing him to look into his face.

"Don't look down Dean. Look at me."

But the hunter wouldn't calm down and the tears began to gather in his green eyes again which he tried to blink away. Cautiously the angel wiped them away with his thumb and he smiled meekly.

"I think that is enough for now. Shall I bring you back?"

Hasty nodding followed this question and immediately Dean clung firmly back on Castiel's body, which made the warrior of God laugh.

"Well, if you wish for that. Hold on tight."

"Cas wait…"

Before the angel could fly back down, he stopped, turned his head to look at Dean, but the hunter had hidden his face in his neck again.

"Yes Dean?"

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"What? That you've been crying?"

Almost imperceptibly, the man jumped and tensed.

How he hated to be weak and how he hated to admit his weakness.

He was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester was not crying like a little baby!

"You're not a baby. And I will not tell anyone."

"Will you promise me that?"

Again the angel chuckled at the sound of this pitiful voice.

Dean sounded like a little boy who had a nightmare and he had to comfort him.

"I promise you."

"Not even Sam?"

"No, not even Sam. It's our little secret."

Castiel felt Dean's lip curled into a smile and he pressed himself closer to his body for a hug which the angel gladly returned.

"Thanks Cas…"

The angel said nothing, only smiled meekly and went into a descent.  
>And the closer he came to the ground, the more Dean took courage and a small grin appeared on his face.<p>

"But this does not mean at all that you're off the hook Cas. Once we're down, you get a rubdown that has washed up!"

Cas had to grin also at those words.

"Oh yeah? Is that so? Apparently you forget that we are still in the air. Choose your next words carefully Dean."

"You want to threaten me?"

"No. That was not a threat. Just a warning."

"Pfft. Sure thing. Give me even more reasons to take revenge on you. I pull out each feather of your wings when we are back down you bastard!"

Immediately afterwards Dean regretted those words, as Castiel growled like a hungry lion and he pushed himself upwards with strong wing beats back into the clouds. And this time he took no account of Dean. No matter how loud he screamed or how hard he clung to his body and how many death threats came from his mouth. This time he would show the hunter what it meant to mess with an angel, who was in his element!

And Dean swore one thing: He would just shut up when he flew with Castiel the next time.

If there should be a next time at all.

But he knew for sure that revenge would hit the angel hard!

If he would survive this flight of course...

He knew why he still hated flying.

And Castiel had just given him another reason to hate it...

**_The End_**


End file.
